Chocolate Cake
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Boring days and Shou's bizarre attatchment to people leads to dangerous things for Manjyome's sanity. [Short Oneshot]


_The Shiz -_ **Don't blame me - blame stupid people on Neopets not giving me my Yuugiou Generation X fix.**

_Warnings - _**Some random swearing and, uh, questioning of Daitokuji-sensei's (Osiris Red Headmaster) sexual preferances. And me mutilating everyone's personality for the sake of humor.**

_Dedication _**- All of the people who are going to kill me for putting** _Of a Wizard, a Dragon, and a Thief_ **on hiatus.**

_

* * *

_

_Boring days and Shou's bizarre attatchment to people leads to dangerous things for Manjyome's sanity._

* * *

"Aw man, where did Juudai-kun gooo?"

Osiris Red Dorms had never been so aware of his presence - most were used to watching him sulk around his friend the prodigy and the over-weight boy so much (And sometimes even stalking poor Tenjion Asuka, and one can only guess why he would stalk her after that bizarre but admittedly hilarious mix-up, all curtesy of Chronos-sensei - ah, if he only knew who had been the cause of two female's sitting stop of him) that they wouldn't even believe that he had much of a personality of his own. But, alas, he did - which was exactly why, as he stood bluntly in front of the Osiris Red dorms, one could find him yelling for his dear friend after Hayata Maeda had kicked him out of the dorm. The weather was nice and cheery, which would confuse someone as to why he would so long for the company of one, secular person - it was perfect weather for someone to just to lounge around or even see if they could make use of the hot springs (-coughmudpitcough-) that afternoon.

"Oh, Gods - why is the Kaiser's brother being such a looser?"

Manjyome Jun did not go out for a stroll - his friends were going to be strangled for saying that - he went out to /clear his mind and not strangle a one Tenjion Asuka./ He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made him so fustrated - whether it be that the Obelisk girl was just so damn supportive of an Osiris or because she was supportive of Yuuki Juudai. Well, okay, so he did know - Juudai fustrated him immensely and it confused him why a second-year Obelisk would even dare to care about such a low-ranking slime of lazy crap (Yes, the future Thunder-san was very obsessed). So, as he was walking around the Duel Academia Island, hoping for some random slime for him to smite just for existing - and look who he happens to run into.

Marufuji Shou. There he was, the light-blue haired wondered yelling and shouting about for his Orisis-leveled slime as if he was his lover gone off with the great lover Camillia. Oh well, this proposed an opprotunity for the first-year Obelisk and Duel Monsters Prep-School-totally-amazing-number-one-duelist and future-king-of-games-if-he-had-any-say-in-it that he couldn't have hoped for; he had almost thought he would have to find a tree for him to stomp his uberly-cool Obelisk Blue-edition boots against. "Well, it looks like Marufuji's lost his boyfriend. Why don't you go - "

"Manjyome-san! Can you help me find aniki?" **(1)**

"What the Hell - ?"

That was the last thing that Jun was expecting for Marufuji to exclaim as if he was talking to some sort of companion, and it utterly and completely confused him. Him, the one that hated Shou's pseudo-brother, assist him in finding the boy that Manjyome was likely to strangle? Ah, no, that was not about to happen - well, er, if Shou would take his grip off of his arm and allow some circulation to get to his hands. Ahhh! He was actually /contaminating/ his uniform with his Osiris-ness! "Let go of me, Marufuji - !"

"Ah, boys!"

* * *

Jun had no idea why he was currently in the Osiris Red kitchens, but he would guess that it was probably because Daitokuji-sensei had suddenly came out of nowhere and claimed that he needed assistance getting dinner ready. Seeing Jun with Shou and was apparently under the impression that Manyjome was attempting inter-dorm relationships. Which he wasn't, but his vehement denial of such things had not kept Daitokuji-sensei from suddenly gripping him on the arm and shoving into a frilly pink apron so they could spend quality time doing more, supposed, 'productive' work. 

He failed to see the productive part of a chocolate cake so sweet-looking he thought he was going to puke.

"I demand to be released back to my dorms this instant! Chronos-sensei will be - "

"It's nice to see you boys having so much fun together!" Daitokuji-sensei simply crooned, probably under the influence of some sort of drugs or he had earplugs shoved into his eardrums. Or the fact that he had headphones screaming out questionable lyrics from Gackt might have had something to do with it. Jun groaned - he was going to end up eating with the slime tonight, get honors from them for helping Shou make the cake (Silently, he wondered if this entire project was thought up to keep the Marufuji boy from getting into trouble as he shouted and screamed for Juudai) and then have to go through the project of listening to Mitchiko and Hajime **(2)** croon about how funny the entire fiasco was. Glowering at the cake and the bucket of icing next to it, he listened to Shou talk excitedly about his heart's brother.

"So will you be joining us on the field trip, Manjyome-kun?"

"Manjyome-san da," he returned flatly.

Shou just blinked stupidly. "Okay, Manjyome Thunder-kun - are you going on the field trip?" **(3)**

"No. I'll be stalking Asu - I mean studying." The blue-haired Osiris just shrugged and grinned as he took the bucket of icing and spread it over the cake.

* * *

"Okay, boys, eat up!" squealed Daitokuji-sensei perkily, and Manjyome felt his mouth drop open. 

"What do you mean, 'eat up'? I thought we were making this for your students - !"

"I didn't say that. I said you two could make it. Now eat before it gets stale; it looks very delicious!" Daitokuji-sensei nodded curtly to himself and pranced off to do various whatnot (Jun suspected he was going to concede to illicet activities with Pharaoh. Or, uhm, grade schoolwork while listening to the Hyde CD he had watched the headmaster switch to a little while ago). Jun blinked stupidly at the frilly cake and the frilly apron he had been conned into making and wearing - if Marufuji says a word to the Obelisks or ANYONE...!

Shou started slicing the cake happily in half, and seperated it onto two seperate plates. "Here you go, Manjyome Thunder-kun!" he proffered. "I probably won't be able to eat my half all by myself, and I figured you wouldn't either; are you going to share it with your roommates?" Jun just groaned and took his half of the cake.

"No. I'm going to eat it now, throw up, and then no one will have to know I spent the day with an Osiris." Shou frowned.

"But I thought...!" Oh damn, he was going to start crying. As much as that would amuse him under normaly circumstances, Manjyome disliked the idea of having his nice Obelisk Blue uniform tainted by the boy's tears.

"Good God, all right, Marufuji! I'll share it with my roommates," he at least conceded.

"Zaa, thank you, Manjyome Thunder-san!" Jun just nodded, sticking a single finger into the cake and then pushing the fluffy chocolate-goodness into his mouth. Mm, he and Shou didn't make half-bad cooks. He might have to smuggle this to himself; Mitchiko and Hajime could be such pigs...

Juudai stuck his head in through the door, blinking stupidly as he watched Shou hug Manjyome around the waist and could have sworn that he just saw the first-year Obelisk have a piece of cake smear over his face as a result of the jolt. Perhaps he should wait until later to tell Juudai exactly why Ryo wasn't going to be feeling well for a while...

Salmenella had a tendancy to do that to people.

* * *

_(1)_ **- Big Brother. It is what Shou repeatedly calls Juudai in the original version of the shoow - thank God for janime . info. He also calls him his 'heart's brother,' but pfft.  
**_(2)_ **- The names I made up for Manjyome's croonies. They don't actually ever get named. Pfft.  
**_(3)_ **- 'Da' is a casual way for a boy to say 'desu,' meaning to introduce one's self. Sandaa is thunder in Japanese (Or close to), and around episode twenty-five Manjyome takes it on as the nickname 'Manjyome Thunder-san'. That's about the same time he, er, starts his little slogan and counts up to his name in Japanese ('Man' is some number - I believe it is 1,000. He counts by going up each zeros spot).**


End file.
